The Stranger I Knew
by Darksmoke
Summary: When Anna was in college she met a strange man who called himself The Doctor. What happens when she get stuck on the moon with someone else calming to be The Doctor. My first story R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disappearing Boxes?**

**This is my first fanfic so I could use the the reviews with some advice on how to make it better.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Doctor Who but if I did... well ;)**

I slowly moved my feet a crossed the cold tile floor, missing the feel of carpet on my 'morning toes'. "Tiles make cleaning easier Anna, you're moving out soon anyways!" My mother's obnoxious voice rings through my head. Why haven't I moved out anyways? I know I'm only eighteen but I've saved money from all my work for like the first year, I just need to leave the house. Then actually get a flat, and then PAY rent.

Pondering what I wish I could do with my life I packed up my side bag for another day in college, yippy… a B.A isn't looked to great on by my mother she just thinks I'm lazy but honestly I don't want to work my dream has been to travel, see the world for what it should be instead of us human creatures ruining this beautiful planet. My thoughts where ended by the sound of my phone. Automatically I picked it up not thinking to look at the caller id. "Hello?" I asked always with a question even if I knew who it was. "Hey… Please don't hang up look I know your mad but I really di…" I hung up as fast as possible trying to avoid my oncoming tears. "Bastard… always trying to apologize." I mumbled to myself laughing at his stupidity but also because I was actually crying over him again. He didn't deserve me; after he put me through everything he's useless.

I drove to the college still not completely used to the steering wheels after two and a half years. We moved to the UK (Wales, Cardiff to be exact) when I was in 11th grade. I wasn't too upset because everyone back in home, in America were total jerks. Sure I loved my friends there and everything but other than that I've always wanted to move.

As I turn to pull into the college, I notice something different... A blue police call box? Where did that come from, I've never seen it around here before. Yet it seemed so familiar, like in a distant memory. I quickly brushed the though off but still became very curious about what was in it and made my decisions that after my last class I'd check it out. Still staring at the box I almost hit a stupid stop sign and swore a loud. Sighing heavily I parked and walked into "The Gates of a New Future" the well know yet so annoying motto of the school.

I walked into my last class with Alexander and saw a substitute professor. We were both the first in the class room so we caught his attention. He gave us a wide smile and said "Hello!" a little too happily. Alex being Alex gave an outstretched hand to the stranger and said "I'm Alex and this is Anna." I give a little smile and wave. The man kept smiling and said "Nice to meet you I'm the professor for today." wittily. I assumed I was the only one that caught the slight pause as if he was going to say something besides professor, or maybe I've just go a lot on my mind. We took our seats and that's when I really inspected him. He didn't look anything like a professor; he looked like a normal bloke. He has a dark purple V neck shirt, a black leather coat, and black dress pants. It was much too hot to have a leather coat on but he seemed so comfortable in it as if he had a totally different body temperature. Then his big ears and his long pointy nose. But then there were his eyes, full of guilt and suffering, those gray blue eyes. Like an oncoming storm on a cold afternoon.

The other students rolled but I focused my thoughts on the blue box. Later at one point his eyes lingered on my necklaces causing me to mess with it. It was a golden crystal that gave an allusion as if it was swirling. He noticed me looking at him with a raised eye brow and he just gave another smile that seemed to be getting famous with him. I broke from the contact as I felt his eyes becoming closer to me, I decided to glace at the clock to avoid him.

Just as I did so the odd professor said "You guys are dismissed..." as most of the people bustled out onto their next class or as me on their way home he finished his sentenced by saying "but Anderson would please sat for a moment." When he said my last name it brought scared shivers down my spine but I refused to let it show. I glanced up at the average height man and give him a look that says "_whatcha want"_ but in my opinion in a nicer way. He points at my necklace and it seems as if it is actually swirling faster as his hand gets closer, he smiles again and says "Where you get that?" I shrugged and said "I'm not sure…" I really wasn't sure, I just always had it. "Oh" he said in a grim voice but it was quickly replaced with another smile so I took that as my queue to leave.

As I got back to my car when my phone rang again today, this time I learned and check the caller id. "Hello?" I asked as I picked up even though I knew it was Martha. "Hey! Oh my god we haven't talked in ages!" I laughed at her excitement to hear my voice.

"We should meet at the mall later tonight to catch up. I could use the shopping" I said hoping to make her even happier, she could use it with her family getting into a divorce.

"Yeah! Oh and no saying that you're not in the mood! Or else I'll ring your neck!" I again laughed "Alright, alright I'm going I swear!" Then there was this odd noise, no it was more a nasty noise. I ignored it and kept talking "I thought you were trying to be a doctor aren't you suppose to save people from chocking's?"

I went out the first door I saw, well tried to get out only to find it locked. I shook it a couple times trying to get it open. I wanted to leave out that door it was the closest to my car. I was zoning out from Martha talking all excited about school and I didn't even notice the odd man from today come tap me on the shoulder. I swear I just proved white girls can jump!

There was a female voice behind him that laughed at me movement. The professor of the day pulled some weird thing, which oddly looked like a sonic probe to me. He pointed it at the door and it unlocked! He walked out and said "Bye Bye!" with that now obnosuiose smile, but the Blondie over there seemed to be loveing it. They walked passed me "Hold on Martha I'll call you when I get there." With that I hung up and followed the pair out and yelled "Wait!" They both turned around and I asked "Ok who the hell are y'all and how the hell did you do that?" "I'm The Doctor and this is Rose, and this" picking up the beaming thing "is a sonic screw driver. bye bye again." "WAIT! The Doctor who?" I asked. "Just The Doctor." And with that I was confused and lost I let them walk past even with all the questions I had, sighing I got in the car a rushed to meet Martha. The box can wait, it probably nothing anyways.

**Short start but I promise it will get better Review thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Smith, Jones,… Anna? **

**Part one**

**3years later**

I suddenly jump straight intothe air, my eyes shooting open. My computer lays open on the floor; if it could talk it would say 'Woah! Watch it!' "Shit!" I shout in a low voice rushing to grab it. Afterwards turning my head growling at Alex still lying on the couch beer in hand. With a sigh I stumble into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and tea for Alex, Brits and their tea.

Setting the drinks on the tiny table in the tiny kitchen, tabling on my computer once again. A few things have changed the last few years. I dropped out of college, been selling paintings, got an organizing job at the Royal Hope Hospital, and Alex moved in with me… said I was to lonely but I think he couldn't pay for his rent alone. Movement came from the couch and Alex groggily moved into the messy pathetic kitchen. "Your ganna be late…" I mumble from the chair. "Fuck!" He shouts and rushes off to his room to change he says "Your always late miss 'college is boring, I'll just sell and find a side job' Soon I'm going to have to pay this flat all by myself." He popped his head from the door and says "organizer" he laughs but hides himself behind the door as a pillow come crashing his way. Quickly he rushes out the door with a "Bui-bye!"

As soon as he leaves I shut down my computer and go to change. Right when I step into my room my phone goes off from my desk, grabbing it to see a text from Marta saying 'Wakey Wakey! Don't be late again can't keep holding your job for you I'm only a student you know… OH this guy came up to me early and took off his tie right in my face, anyways get here on time!' chuckling at the last part I toss the phone and slip on my clothes. Then I grab my purse and phone as I walk out the door sending Martha 'You seem stressed family problems? Woah sounds like a nutter. And I'm ON TIME bye lovey :P'

_**Sent**_… a loud "_HMPH_" came out my mouth as some idiot biker man ran into me, almost nocking me over "Watch it!" I said, 'oh like that scared him' I thought but I seemingly continued to walk to the hospital.

Once I get to work I check in by saying "I'm here miss me!" to whoever is at the front desk that day and receive a annoyed "Yes of course Anna, always… working, go away."

"Playing on your phone are we?" I said

"Working on my phone." She says

"Yeah right" I challenger her. But she chooses to ignore me. So I get to work being handed files, being asked to get files, it really not a hard job. But as I opened a filing cabinet I get a stinging shock. It wasn't a normal shock it was weird to say the least since it wasn't even cold out, but yet I pressed on.

As I stumbled off to find Martha because we both had the same lunch. Walking pasted the elevator, trying to stalk/catch up with the students; I see one of them men who bumped into me and another just like him. Wasn't sure which was it so I glared at them both getting no response back I continue to follow the group. I find her talking to a patient with the rest of the students watching, also a currently annoyed by Mr. Stocker, but I just call him baldy. She smiles and a happy "Sorry" As she checks the heart beat Baldy suddenly says "I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart Miss. Jones?" I step forward but getting a secrete glare from Martha I stayed back. They continued to talk about whatever medics talk about.

I come back into focused Baldy picked up the chart and it zaps him just like it did me this morning, and apparently Martha, Julia, and Oliver. The patient look quit interested too, I look back at his face and he seemed sort of cute. Baldy asks another question and the patient answers "Benjamin Franklin." Very quickly he started he drifted off saying "When I met Ben it was a day and a half, got the rope burned off…" I didn't hear the rest because my necklace started to 'move' very quickly. Mr. Smith watches Martha go off with a ridiculous grin, then quickly notices me and literally takes a double take and brakes into another wicked grin. I slowly smile back and walk out awkwardly after Martha and the group.

I followed Martha into the kitchen like a lost dog. When we got to the kitchen Julia was got out something to each while I looked out the window. It was pouring, but there was something weird about the rain. I turned my head to the right to see the patient, Mr. Smith, walking past in some robe, and then he just walked off. Like in some sort of daze. '_Nutter' _I thought to myself. "The rain" both Julia and I said "Its only rain" said Martha with a dumb smile. "Why is everyone fussing about rain" Martha said into her phone

"It's going up" Julia pointed out.

'No really…" I thought to myself know this wasn't the time for sarcasm.

We all stood in awe of the magical rain. I turned to Martha, seeing a scared look on her face but Julia just smiles. All of a sudden the whole building starts to move, like its being lifted off the ground. A bright light shining throw the window blinding us. The building continues to shake sending the three of us screaming to the follow with everything else. "What the hell was that?" Martha shouts as we collect our self's

"You two all right?" Julia asks I nod in response still a little shocked

"Yeah, I think so." Martha says "Felt like an earthquake or…"

"Martha" Julia says quite scared "Its night. It was lunch time."

"It's not night." Martha says while I sand and say "Oh no its not..."

"But it's got to be, its dark" Julia says.

"We're on the moon." Martha states. I suddenly go into a fit of laughter, not humor but of shock. Once I get over that I breathe out a calm "Wow"

"But, we can't be." Julia says once again sound dumb. Getting tired of her I go to say something like 'Are you blind' or 'just look outside!' but Martha beats me to it saying "We're on the bloody moon!" as if those where the magic words people all across the Hospital start screaming in pure fright. Some even crying for their lives.

On the earth Tish runs to the scene shocked and scared for Martha. Police line the area hoping to stop people from coming close. One man holds Tish back saying "You can't cross." Sirens being hear across London

"Martha… Martha can you hear me? Martha!" Tish says franticly into her phone, walking right past a blue police call box.

The three of us burst out of the kitchen and run into the chaotic people. Me and Martha run to another room where there is a better view, we see the earth and it is beautiful. But now's not the time to admire. We rush out of there back to where Julia is. A woman probably a patient says "Have you seen…" but before she can continue Martha cuts her off saying "I'm sorry I cant." And we rush past her running to help ours. We all turn into a room with people wailing on the floor. I spot Mr. Smith as he closes the curtains, I wanted to go over to him but I suddenly get a thought. "It's real! It's really real!" Martha exclaims. I got to open the window but Julia stops me and says "DON'T! We'll lose all the air!" Martha seemed to get my drift as she says to her "But, they're not exactly air tight. If the air was ganna get sucked out it would have gotten out."

"But it didn't!" I said from the window as I got to open it again.

"Very good point!" says Mr. Smith popping from behind the curtain. "Brilliant in fact. What was your name?"

"Martha" Martha says in her 'wow cute guy' voice. "And It was Jones wasn't it?" after getting a resurging nod he continues "Alright Martha Jones question is how are we still breathing?" as he walks closer to the window Julia says "But we can't be!" "Obviously we are Julia." I say moving aside so he can get to the window that opened. He turns down to me, given that I'm shorter than him, and smiles. Focusing back he says "Martha what do we got a balcony on this floor or a veranda?"

"By the patients lounges yeah." Martha replays I took this time to really study the man he was tall, very lean, changed from his hospital clothes to a blue suit, light blue shirt underneath, and a dark reddish tie. "We might die" He says to Martha.

"We might not…" Martha says "Oh or maybe we'll explode into ash" I whisper to Julia just to spook her.

"Good" Mr. Smith says to Martha excitedly "Come on, not her she'll hold us up." He says to Julia who was more scared than ever. As he walks off I say "Hey! What about me do I get your permission to come?" Putting quotes around permission. He smirks at me and says "I'd think you'd come either way." I shrug and follow the pair to the balcony.

They both grab hold of the handle me right behind them. They slowly and carefully open the doors and we walk outside. We gape at the beauty in front of us. "We've got air." Martha says slowly. "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does." Mr. Smith says naturally. "Never mind bout the air, it's beautiful." I mumble in awe, stepping closer to the edge.

"I've got a party tonight." Martha states looking over to the man "My brothers 21st. My mother's ganna be there…" I move to her side as she starts to choke up. "You alright?" The blue suited man asks.

"Yeah." Martha replies.

"You sure, wanna go back in?"

"No way! I mean we could die any minute but it's all the same its beautiful" As she said that I smiled, good old Martha. "You think?" Smith says in happiness

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!"

"Standing in the earth light." Both the man and me say his more a statement, me for comedic value. "What do you think happened?" Martha says "What do you think?" he says in plain voice with a hint of hopefulness. "Harry Potter" I mumble low enough for no one to hear, but I could tell Mr. Smith hear because he gained a very quick smile. "Extraterrestrial…" "Aliens Martha, not the time for big words." They ignored me as she continued "It's got to be. I dunno a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days… that spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas" "Don't forget those cybermen things." I added she nodded in response and said "I had a cousin, Adeola, she worked at Canary Wharf, she never came home." "I'm sorry "Mr. Smith says somberly. "Yeah" Martha says. I move to hug her before I can Smith says "I was there, in the path of them."

"I promise you Mr. Smith we will find a way out." Martha says changing the subject. "If we can travel to the moon then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name."

"Who are you then?" Martha asks as confused as I am.

"I'm The Doctor." He takes a quick glimpse at me, I unconsciously grab my necklace and look away from his eyes, socked and confused. "I will be too if I can pass my exams." Martha says "So what is it Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor." He says walking past us to the other side of the balcony. I was so lost as I started to remember the day I met a man who called himself 'The Doctor' saying the same exact words 'Just the Doctor.' "How do you mean 'just the Doctor'?" Martha asks "Just the Doctor." 'The Doctor' says confused at how she doesn't understand.

"What people call you The Doctor?"

"Yeah." He said in a quick tone.

"Well I'm not, as far as I'm concerned you have to earn that title."

"Well might as well start then." The Doctor goes to pick up a pebble and says "There must be some sort of…" he throws the pebble off the balcony and it hits something as the there was some sort of wall that turned blue as the pebble hit "…Force field to keep the air in." The Doctor ends his sentence.

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, this air is all we've got." I said now slightly worried. "What happens when it runs out?" Martha asks. "How many people in this Hospital?" The Doctor asks. "I dunno a thousand. " Martha says. "1,582, well today that is, not including visitors." I said quietly. They look over at me strange, so I just shrug and say "File organizer, got nothing better to do." The Doctor looks right in my eyes "1,582 people, suffocating."

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha exclaims. Just as she finishes the sentence a load noise came from the sky, like the noise I used to hear back in Florida when a spaceship would go up, except much, much loader. "Well ask them yourself." The Doctor comments.

Up in the sky where these ships hovering over the hospital just gliding. Looked like giant tin cans floating over us. Everyone all over go to the closest window to see what was going on. They slowly come to the ground a little while off with a load bang. "Aliens, that's aliens. Real proper aliens!" Martha said stating the obvious.

"Jadoon"


End file.
